edominations_slovenijafandomcom_sl-20200215-history
Državni organi
Splošne informacije Vsaka država v svetu eDominations ima svoje državne organe. Igralci so vsak mesec izvoljeni za upravljanje države, vodenje njene politike, diplomacije, ekonomije in vojske. Politični sistem v eDominations je podoben Predsedniški Republiki. Seveda,pa ima pa svoje posebnosti, ki so unikatni za to igro. Volitve potekajo vsak mesec. V eDomiantions obstajajo trije organi vodenja: Predsednik države, Ministri in Kongresniki. Vsak mesec potekajo tri vrste volitev svetu eDominations: - Vsakega 5-ega v mescu potekajo volitve za Predsednika Države. - Vsakega 15-ega v mesecu potekajo volitve v Državni Kongres. - Vsakega 25-ega v mesecu so volitve za Predsednika Stranke. Predsednik Države To je najpomembnejši sedež v vsaki državi. Predsednik države je dejanski vodja države in ima ključno vlogo pri vsaki odločitvi v zvezi z ekonomijo, diplomacijo in vojsko države. Predsedniki Držav so priznani iz strani mednarodne skupnosti, kot glavni predstavniki države. 1. Volitve 1.1. Pridobitev nominacije za Predsednika države, mora igralec dobiti podporo od ene izmed največjih 5 političnih strank iz države. Nominacije podeli Predsednik politične stranke. 1.2. Volitve potekajo vsakega 5-ega v mesecu. Državljani volijo neposredno svojega najljubšega nominiranca in tisti, ki prejme največ glasov zmaga volitve in postane Predsednik Države. 1.3. Ko je Predsednik Države izvoljen pridobi status predsednika in ima pravico predloga 20 zakonov, kateri gredo na glasovanje. 2. Dejavnosti Predsednika Države 2.1. Predsednik Države lahko nastavi vsakega od 5 državnih ministrov. Novega ministra lahko nastavi vsakih 168 ur. Ministri imajo na razpolago več dejavnosti, katere so razločene pod njihovo točko v tem članku. 2.2. Veliko zakonov lahko predlaga samo Predsednik DržaveMany of the 2.3. Državne donacije so lahko poslane samo Predsedniku Države. 2.4. Med aktivno vojno, lahko Predsednik napade druge države. 2.5. Predsednik Države lahko pošlje obvestilo državljanom iz svojega menija za upravljanje. Tam lahko pošilja sporočila vsem državljanom enkrat na 24 ur. Minstri Ministri so eden najpomembnejših ogranov vodenja države. Nobena država ne mora biti dobro organizirana brez dobrih Ministrov v kabinetu ministrov, ki pomagajo Predsedniku Države pri vodenju države. Položaj Ministra je edini, ki ni izbran s pomočjo glasovanja, ampak ga določi Predsednik Države. Ko igralec postane Minister, pridobi nekatere zelo pomembne pravice s katerimi pomaga svoji državi: - Vsak igralec, ki postane Minister, pridobi status kongresnika za čas dokler opravlja to funkcijo. Na voljo bo imel možnost predloga 5 zakonov in glasovanja pri vseh zakonih predlaganih iz strani državnih organov. Minister je lahko na svojem položaju dokler ni razrešen ali zamenjan z drugim igralcem, takrat tudi izgubi kongresne pravice. - Minister je lahko zamenjan samo 168 po pridobitvi položaja. Zato mora Predsednik Države dobro premisliti koga bo izbral za to funkcijo. V vsakem primeru pa ga lahko po 168 urah zamenja z kom drugim - Prav tako kot Predsednik Države, lahko tudi Ministri uporabljajo masovna obvsetila iz svojega menija ‘’Administracija. Masovno pošto lahko pošljejo vsakih 24 ur. '- Predsednik Države ne mora določiti sebe kot ministra ali določiti enega ministra za več ministrstev. Prav tako morajo kongresniki najprej odstopiti iz kongresniškega mesta preden lahko zavzamejo funkcijo Ministra.' Kongres Kongres ima nalogo predlaganja, glasovanja, potrditve ali zavrnitve zakonov. Funkcija Kongresnika sama vam ne da dodatnih pravic ali dolžnosti razen glasovanja o aktualnih zakonih za katere meni, da so pomembni. Kongres sestavlja Predsednik Države, izbrani Ministri in izvoljeni Kongresniki. Največje možno število kongresnikov je 20, do 5 Ministrov in Predsednik Države. To pomeni največ 26 igralcev, ki lahko glasujejo o zakonih. 20 od teh 26 glasov dejansko pridejo od kongresnikov, ki so bili izglasovani iz strani ljudstva, tako dejansko ljudstvo odloča o prihodnosti države. Vsak zakon potrebuje 50.01% pritrdilnih glasov za sprejetje, nekateri zakoni tudi 66.66%. Vsak zakon lahko potrdijo oziroma zavrnejo kongresniki, tudi če si Predsednik države ali Ministri tega ne želijjo. Kongresniki imajo tudi pomembno pravico odstaviti Predsednika Države in tako zamenjati vodjo države oziroma vodjo državnih odločitev. # VOLITVE Vsaka politična stranka lahko predlaga listo igralcev za Kongresne volitve, ki potekajo vsakega 15-ega v mesecu. Vsak član politične stranke (skupaj z Predsednikom Stranke) lahko nominira sam sebe za kongresne volitve. Vsakega 14-ega v mesecu ima Predsednik Stranke možnost določiti kandidate za kongresnike po vrstnem redu - prvi, drugi, tretji, itd. Do 20 mesta. Razvrsti jih tako, kot bodo ob glasovanju postali kongresniki, se pravi glede na to koliko glasov dobi politična stranka na volitvah, toliko jih bo dobilo kongresniški sedež po vrsti kakor jih je razdelil Predsednik Stranke. Lista kongresniških kandidatov lahko sestavlja do 20 igralcev. Če Predsednik Stranke tega ne naredi do 14.ega v mesecu - Se lista kandidatov za kongres oblikuje glede na zaporedje po katerem so se kandidati prijavili. To je odgovornost Predsednika Stranke. Ljudstvo glasuje za POLITIČNO STRANKO - in ne za posamezne kandidate. Glede na število glasov, ki jih prejme stranka se določi število kandidatov, ki so sprejeti v kongres po naslednjem pravilu: 1.1. Stranko bo imela v kongresu 1-ega kongresnika na vsakih 5.00% glasov. Na primer,: Stranka xyz dobi na volitvah 45.11% glasov, zato pridobi 9 kongresniških mest. Stanka XYZ dobi 44.18% glasov, zato dobi 8 kongresniških mest. Stranka mora pridobiti celotnih 5% glasov za dodatnega člana, kateri bo postal kongresnik. Če stranka ne pridobi vsaj 5% celotnih glasov, potem ne bo imela svojega predstavnika v kongresu. Višek od 5% potrebnih procentov na kandidata se ne upošteva. Če ima država samo eno stranko in pridobi vsaj en glas potem pridobi celoten kongres, Če ima stranka 20 predlaganih kandidatov za kongresnika, bodo pridobili vseh 20 kongresniških sedežev. Če ima država samo eno politično stranko, ki je predlagala 12 igralcev za kongresnika, bo ta stranka pridobila 100% glasov, vendar bodo imeli samo 12 kongresnikov. Prvi predlagani kandidat na listi kongresnikov, ki je narejena iz strani Predsednika Stranke bo pridobil kongresniški stolček!!! Primer: Če imamo v državi dve stranki kateri pridobita 55.15ž5 in 44.85% glasov, bosta imeli prva stranka 11 kongresnikov in druga 8 kongresnikov. Se pravi skupaj 19 kongresnikov. Ti kongresniki so tisti ki so bili pri prvi stranki na listi od prvega do enajstega mesta in iz druge stranke od prvega do osmega mesta. Drug primer: Če imamo v državi 4 politične stranke, katere doijo 55.10% - 25.15% - 14.85% - 4.90%, potem le te pridobijo 11 - 5 - 2 - 0 sedežev, ali skupaj 18 kongresnikov, kateri so bili na listi kandidatov na prvih mestih, se pravi stranka z 4.9% glasov ne pridobi nobenega kongresnika. Če stranka pridobi več procentov glasov kot ima za njih kandidatov (npr. 2 predlagana kandidata, pa stranka dobi 40% glasov) bo ta stranka pridobila samo dva kongresnika in tako se bo skupno število kongresnikov zmanjšalo za 6. To pravilo obvelja vedno ne glede na višek %, saj na enega kongresnika morate dobiti ravno % procentov glasov. Če je v državi npr. 21 političnih strank in nobena ne prejme 5% glasov, potem država nima nobenega kongresnika. Če je v državi 21 strank in le ena dobi 5% glasov, poterm bo le ta stranka zastopana v kongresu. Vsak kongresnik lahko predlaga do 3 zakone. Politične stranke Logično je da so osnova vsake demokratične države politične stranke. Vsak igralec lahko ustvari politično stranko za 40 zlata. Prav tako ima vsak igralec pravico pridružitve stranki v svoji državi. Igralci se ne morajo pridružiti stranki v drugih državah kot imajo tisti od katere imajo državljanstvo. Vsakega 25-ega v mesecu, ima vsaka politična stranka svoje lastne volitve za Predsednika Stranke. Te volitve so interne in samo člani stranke lahko glasujejo. Te volitve direktno ne vplivajo na državo. Kandidat z največ glasovi postane Predsednik Stranke. Če je samo en kandidat za Predsednika Stranke mora ta dobiti vsaj en glas za izvolitev. Predsednik Stranke ima absolutni vpliv nad odločitvami, ki jih ima Politična stranka. Glede odločitev se lahko posvetuje z ostalimi člani, vendar je to njegova lastna odločitev. 1. Volitve za Predsednika Države Za vsake volitve Predsednika Države, se Predsednik Stranke odloči koga bo nominiral za kandidata. Nominiranca določi med člani stranke, svojo odločitev lahko tudi spremeni kadarkoli želi. Prav tako lahko nominira sebe kot kandidata. 2. Volitve v kongres Med 6. In 13. V vsakem mesecu se lahko člani strank prijavijo kot kandidati na kongresniških volitvah. 14-ega v mesecu pa Predsednik Stranke naredi zaporedno listo kateri člani stranke bodo kandidati. Glede na procente glasov, ki jih stranka pridobi, so določeni kandidati izbrani za kongresnike. Pomembno je vedeti, da bodo kandidati izbrani po zaporedju, ki ga je vnaprej določil Predsednik Stranke. To pomeni da on sam odloča katere kandidate bo predlagal za kongresnike. Predsednik Stranke je vodja stranke za 30 dnevni mandat, ki ne mora biti odstavljen v času mandata, zato izberite Predsednike Strank pametno. Pomembne informacije eDominations je igra,ki temelji na resničnih ljudeh, povezanih v države po načelu pravičnosti. Vsako kršitev volilnega sistema ( v vseh volitvah, tudi volitve političnih strank) z uporabo lažnih računov ne bodo ostali neopazni iz strani administracije in lahko povzročijo stalno ukinitev igralčevega računa. Uporaba lažnih računov za povečanje pridobljenih glasov se smatra kot hujšo kršitev. V primeru, ko bi zaradi lažnih računov prišlo do spremembe rezultata katerihkoli volitev, lahko administrator spremeni rezultat volitev.. eDominations je igra v kateri se tega ne bo toleriralo. Če bi kdo rad postal Predsednik ali član kongresa, bo moral delati v dobro skupnosti, da si pridobi zaupanje ljudstva, katero mu bo to zaupanje izkazalo z glasovi in posledično pomembnimi funkcijami v državi. Če bi kdo rad postal Predsednik Stranke, lahko to funkcijo pridobi s tem da ustvari novo stranko, kamor povabi združi igralce z istimi idejami in mišljenjem. Seveda pa ni dovoljena nikakoršna uporaba lažnih računov za pridobitev koristi.